policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Casebook timeline
Background This article offers a timeline based on dates given novels in the Police Quest Casebook. As the book is said to be 'original stories based on the games', it may not necessarily match up with the games events (or alternate dates in the games). There are in fact two sets of information in the game which gives two seperate timelines more or less. The first is that in the novels which is discussed here, and the other is that which exists in the Mug Shots and Profiles chapter. The latter which mostly quotes details and dates from the games themselves, but is different that given in the novels. In many cases the Casebook novels offer many alternate characters and situations from the games) Some of these dates are based off of dates from PQ2 or PQ3. PQ1VGA is ignored other than use of screenshots (as it represents an alternative reboot of the series). Novels Timeline ;1989 :Events of PQ1. ;1990 :Events of PQ2. ;1991 Events of PQ3. ;1993 :Dennis Walker is paroled after serving 2 years of a 12-year sentence. :Open Season begins. Notes There are essentially two timelines in the book, the ones that appear in the novels, and the ones that appear in the Hintbook sections/Mugshots chapter. ;PQ4 Novel notes *Charred remnants of the 1992 L.A. Riots are seen in the streets (the date isn't actually mentioned but the famous event is).PQC2E, pg 3 They occured 'last year' pg 21 Setting the novel in 1993. *Donald Block had 16 years experience as a detective, in robbery, vice, and for the last six years homicide.PQC2E, 6 *Carey taught at the Academy three years before. He taught Malcolm Allen evidene procedures there.PQC2E, 4 *Women about 30.pg 5 *bobby was 7 or 8.pg 12 *Raymond was booked 17 months ago, released five months ago.pg 14 *Varaz started his sting operation 4 months before story.pg 18 *Varaz and Hickman worked together for the last 8 months.pg 21 *Quantum brand has been on the market for 3 months.pg40 *Eudora Thurman visited Dennis Walker for the last sixteen months.pg, 41 *Dennis Walker and Mitchell Thurman spent the last two years in prison together.pg, 41 *Mitchel Thurman was released from prison eight weeks beforepg 41, or three months before50. *Eudora was collecting funds over the last year and a half.42 *Luella Parker was age 34.44 *Regency Epoxy was bought one month before.45. *Thurman served a five years jail term on a drug charge.49 ;PQ1 novel notes *Marvin Hoffman ID includes information DOB 6/2/56, and exp 6/2/96. The Leroy Pierson ID includes information DOB, 4/28/55 and expiration 4/28/96. :Hotel Delphoria has played host to a number of rolling card games in the last year or so. ;PQ2 novel notes *Bains was arrested one year before. *1966 Corvette *1986 Chevrolet. *Slinkard Pington case 10 years before, killed five women over 16 months. *Marie Wilkans sent a letter six months before, after three months of therapy. *Sonny and Marie started dating 4 months ago. *Wade Tilson hadn't been on a hunting trip for more than a year. Wife reported it stolen two weeks before. *Sonny slapped with a 30 day suspension, and a transfer to traffic patrol, to serve 'indefinitely'. ;PQ3 novel notes: :Sonny was threatened with a possible displinary action eight months before, after killing Jesse Bains. :Pat Morales received reprimands in 1981 for insubordinatio, 1987 for evidence tampering. Charges dropped in 1990. :George Pate worked at the old city jail and moved to downtown almost two years before. After his son's death he moved back to Corrections. :Bains kidnapped Marie a year ago. :Sonny had given Marie a music box two years before. :Rocklin went to prison for five years on two counts, paroled in 1988, and serving three years probation. :Dent DOB March 15, 1935. :1973 Ford Pinto. :General Motors, GTO 1976 :Morales developed a drug problem a year ago. :Bains arrived in Lytton in 1989 with plans taking over hte drug trade. :Jesse was jailed in 1989. :Sonny and Marie were wed less than three months before. :Pentagram Gang goes back to the mid-1980s. :Michael bains served in the army for two and a half years, discharged for about three months ago. :Story takes place in autumn or late summer. Category:Timelines